


Relapsed: Unseen and Unpublished

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, F/M, Insanity, Love, Murder, Reunification, Small appearance of Other Characters, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: there are two unpublished works of mine, sorry if I haven't posted themLust of the lost: Reyes' side of the story, though he's the narrator and the main antagonistNever: First big fight and a near miss experience





	1. Lust of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I made some works that has been unpublished (though finished) I'm really sorry if these projects were not published, I don't know why but might as well let you read them all
> 
> Post Script: The names of the Location if real are pure coincidence and is used for fictional works. Above all else please Enjoy

“Ahhh…. Doctor Angela Ziegler, I wanted to ask her out all this time, though the rules of Overwatch will be against me, but I have to try”

~Present Day United Nations Asylum for the criminally insane~

“Doctor, prisoner 0997 is ready for your interview” a tall male guard motioned as he opened the door for the interviewer with two soldiers as escort, the doctor nodded to the guard as he unlocked the interview room door, the two soldiers had their guns primed to kill when they saw the prisoner with a murderous smirk.

“Prisoner #0997 real name Gabriel Reyes, arrested for attempted murder of Commander Morrison and Doctor Angela Ziegler, and you’re also charged for espionage and sabotage on Overwatch’s base” the doctor stopped as Reyes spat at the table and stood up, the two soldiers aimed their guns at him, but they were stopped when the doctor motioned them to hold their ground.

“You have to put him back didn’t you?” he snarled as he sat back down still restrained with the straight jacket that was worn down to him “the mother fucker took everything from me, my life, the position in Overwatch and even the girl I wanted, what more to lose?” the doctor laid down her recorder as she asked Reyes to narrate what happened back there three years ago.

“Heh…. Morrison, he was…. WAS my brother in arms, back then he supported me on anything I wanted, but…. When I told him…. I told him I wanted in in the position of strike commander, he still supported me, but it was just United Nations approved that he should be the commander. I never opposed their decision and I understood that he had a long military service than me, but hell, doc he was a rule breaker.” the doctor took off her eyeglasses to let her eye catch a little air she then asked “Does that make him fortunate? Why are you telling me that he took everything? And….” He was cut off by Reyes “Fortunate? FUCK HIM! He stole everything to me, and you call him fortunate?” he was snarling at the doctor as one of the soldiers behind him went behind Reyes. “As I was saying…. Why everything” she saw Reyes calm down…. “Alright I’ll talk”

~three years ago Gibraltar Base~

“Jack! Can I ask something?” I was eager to tell Morrison that I will ask the blonde doctor to go out with me as he turned around and asked “Yeah?” I asked in a low tone “Should I go out with Angela?” I hear him laugh as he wiped a tear “Don’t make me laugh Gabe, you shouldn’t ask a member of Overwatch to a relationship but you’re free to try” I got a little pissed at him when I heard him say that, but behind that I think he wants to let me try, “Try what?” he put his hand on my shoulder as he said “just talk to her” and so I did, but I guess I’ll try later.

Few hours later, I went out of Blackwatch headquarters to look for Angela. There she was, a beautiful angel, maybe Morrison won’t mind if I ask her out, as I opened the door of the med bay I saw her standing in front of me. I had a lot of thoughts, “Maybe she’ll say no, maybe she’s engaged to someone, or maybe she’s not that in to a relationship” a “Hi” welcomed me, “Is something wrong Gabe?” god this woman can tame even the toughest man here, “err… nothing, err…. I would like to ask you…” but she cuts me off mid-sentence “I’m going out with someone, I’m so so sorry Gabe, maybe next time” FUCK! She has a date, I should have gone here, I only replied “Oh…. Alright, maybe next time?” I saw her smile and nod “Yeah sure next time” as she closed the door of her office.

I was right, she was going out with someone it made me sad, but it didn’t lose hope because she said she’ll try next time….

But that was just a lie from her….

“Maybe next time” here “I’ll try next time sorry Gabe” there

I got annoyed that I confronted her “are you avoiding me?” as I held her back the wall, “N... no…. Gabe I’m not avoiding you it’s just that I’m just caught up with work” I shook her hard “Don’t lie to me, I know you’re avoiding me, is there something wrong with me? Do I look bad to you?” I was shaking her hard when I heard a door open and a strong grip from behind…. “What the hell are you doing Gabe?” it was Morrison, I saw Angela crying in front of Jack as he comforted her, “are you okay Angela?” he assisted her to stand up and lead her out to rest in her office. “I expected better Gabe, I never thought that you’d hurt a lady” he had a scorned look at me it pissed me off to the point that I asked “What the hell is wrong with you man, why’d you have to be this bat shit crazy on defending her?” I saw his angry stare as he pointed a finger at me “I don’t need to answer that, all I’m saying is that you stop bothering her or… or… “or what Jack? You’ll hurt me? You’ll kick me off? GO I don’t care its better off without that rules of yours” I punched and shoved him out of my way.

That night I was lying down in bed thinking of that time, that I hurt Angela. It hurts me because I saw her cry, but it hurts me the most that I let my anger take over me that I had to hurt her because of her innocence. “I’ll try tomorrow.”

I arrived at her med bay but as I opened it I saw Jack go out, “feeling better now?” he asked and I nodded, and went on my way, “Ah Gabe….” Before she starts talking I quickly apologized to her, “I’m very sorry about what happened yesterday, maybe we can….” She had a disgusted look at me when I asked her “can we go out tonight?” as expected she said “err…. I’m going out with someone else, sorry Gabe” ”Well… *sigh* yeah sure” That’s it I had to know who she’s going out with.

~Later that night~

I followed her at a café, as I sat away from her to avoid getting caught; the café was dimly lit, and she sat at the farthest reserved seat. I sat outside the café where the view was near the table she’s occupying as I saw her smile at a distance, she waved at the man in a black jacket and a black cap, as she was approached by the man in black….

~Present day~

“I…. I can’t continue doc I don’t want to remember this, please I don’t need to remember this” he pleaded at the doctor over and over again, but the doctor wanted to know why “Why Mr. Reyes, what did you see at that café?”

~3 years ago~

I saw the man in black, he approached Angela; she kissed him then she removed his cap much to my surprise it was him. “God dammit Jack, you good for nothing Hijo de puta” I saw her with him. He was laughing with her, she was happy with him, I was supposed to be that man, I was supposed to be with her, I deserve her, she’ll be happy with me, but she chose to go with him instead of me.

~Present day~

“So out of love, that you tried to kill them?” the doctor adjusted her seat as Reyes started rocking back and forth, “He took everything, pendejo took everything from me” the soldier restraint Reyes when he suddenly shifted back to his story.

I never had my suspicions with their relationship but the moment I saw them like that, it crushed me deeply. That wasn’t the first time I saw them together; at first I tolerated their flirty attitude, but it escalated to deep torrid kisses when they meet in his office. The rest I want to un-see it.

“So what do you want to un-see Mr. Reyes?” his eyes shifted with anger. I caught them doing it in her office, the doctor gasped in surprise “My, so you caught them in the act, and that made you angry, no?” “Fuck yeah I got angry….”

~3 years ago~

I needed to get my health check-up. The moment I went to her med Bay, I saw it was vacant, just sick patients resting, some nurses and staff, I approached them and asked where the doctor is, the staff there avoided my question and said “Sir, Doctor Ziegler is having a meeting with the Commander, please wait a moment”

“Nonsense, I’m going in her office” much to my surprise, the medical staff was very pushy on letting me out of her office, when I annoyingly shouted “Would you just let me in the office, GOD you people are annoying” I then grabbed the door handle and twisted it.

I heard moans that made me angry, “What THE Fuck are you doing Jack?” I saw them….. I saw HIM fucking her on top of her table, which was the last straw, “you fucking cabrón” I pulled them away when Jack grabbed my arm. “So this is why Angela was avoiding me every fucking day”

“G…Gabe this isn’t what it looks like I… me and Jack…. We…” I stared at Angela who was fixing her clothes, I decided to cut her off “Shut the fuck up Angela, you’re also at fault here” I looked back at Jack who was wearing a scorn on his face “Gabe you’re over reacting.”

“I am over reacting? FUCK YOU!” I charged at Jack and punched him.

~Present day~

“So that was the time you and him fought?” he smirked murderously “Yeah basically that’s it. That and he discovered that I was doing a little corporate espionage in Overwatch, them fucking each other was just the cherry on top, so…. After Jack and I had a fist fight in her Med Bay, I acted to let him know I was ready to forget everything, though I saw Angela caring more on Jack, I just tried to ignore it.

But that was in my plans; I tried to remove that doubt before I did the act.

~The day of the incident~

I’ve been hiding the fact that Jack took everything from me. I tried to be reasonable, but he was too stubborn.

“Jack I tried to be reasonable, you took Overwatch from me, Hell you even took Angela away from me, I deserve better but they gave it all to you” I was hitting him so hard that his face was practically scarred.

Looking at his face, I hatched an idea “How bout I take something far valuable than Overwatch, no?” I then took out a knife and slashed his fucking face. I saw him writhe in pain, the moment I had my share of laugh, I shot him at the back.

Same goes to Angela; I pretended that Jack needed her, laughing a little from her stupidity the fucking stupid puta eagerly followed me, so I took her to where Jack was lying down, and ‘boom’ I shot her at the back, it was a good picture really, she was on top of him, lying down on their own pool of blood.

I was sure the whole base was alerted, I checked my PDA and saw that the information I uploaded to Talon was complete. I just laughed and knelt down, knowing that I killed the two thorns in my side.

“And that’s when we came to arrest you, right?” the doctor readjusted her glasses

Reyes then nodded, “They were dead when you arrested me, fuckin funny though, and they didn’t even put much of a fight” his laugh turned into a frown again, “I detonated all the bombs on the base when I was sure enough that they were dead before you even arrived” the doctor then sighed stating “so the bombs detonated after we arrested you, to be sure that you did the job done, no?” he nodded “Damn right you are” the doctor then stood up from her chair and wrote something on her clipboard.

“Well then Mr. Reyes, this interview is done for the day, we’ll have your release signed and you’re free to go” he shook his head in disbelief, “Excuse me?” the doctor massaged her eyes and repeated “You’re good to go after the paper’s done” the doctor then handed the clipboard and saw the written names on it.

Holding Officer: Commander John Morrison

And the other was

State Psychiatrist: Doctor Angela Ziegler

The guard and the interviewer was Jack and Angela, looking at the two, the guard removed his helmet and revealed a scarred faced Jack, who was looking in indifference “now we have your confession, it’s time for you to leave here in a body bag” drawing his gun, he gave it to the doctor who removed her short wig, “Overwatch can continue on without you. You’re not a lost cause Gabe” taking the gun, she aimed it at him and asked Jack for his approval, he didn’t think twice “Go on Angela, put him out of his misery” she then pulled the trigger and a deafening shot was heard across the rooms of the building.

Panting with exhaustion, her hands were shaky as she weakly handed it to Jack and said “I…. I just killed for the….” Her tears welling up “I killed for the first time, why does it feel…. So” Jack took the gun and laid his hand on her shoulder “right?” she nodded, “it felt so right Jack, I didn’t feel guilty, I hardly felt a thing” he smiled, “That’s the last thing I will let you do, Angie, it’s just revenge for hurting you” he then kissed Angela at her forehead and lead her out, “GUARD! You never saw a thing, this never happened” the guard then nodded “Yes Sir” and radioed in a cleanup crew.

Reyes’ body was incinerated under the orders of the commander with no regrets they both tried to forget about the recorded conversation.

End.


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Relapsed: Unseen and Unpublished a little angst and quarrel but all is good

“Do you even think I don’t know what you’re doing Jack?” a woman was shouting at the man who was gritting his teeth in anger. “For Fuck’s sake Jack you were flirting with women, after you promised that I’m your only one” she slapped the man so hard that it left a red mark on his cheek.

“A~Angela, it’s not what it looks like it’s…” another slap “It’s very obvious, you don’t love me anymore” too much shouting took a toll on Jack’s silence when he landed his hand on her it was mere moments until he realized his mistake, he embraced her apologizing deeply only to be turned down by the blonde doctor.

“Just…. Just leave. Jack, please leave me alone” she was crying so much that Jack doesn’t let go. Her hands formed up and slammed into his chest “Please let me go, Jack please…. Please” he released her and turned around, stopping for the last time, he murmured “I’m sorry. Angela” and left the office.

~12 hours ago~

Jack was sitting at the pub, drinking and admiring Angela’s face on his phone when a woman suddenly reached out and touched Jack’s shoulder, “Hey, big boy, wanna play with me?” her fingers tracing his chest, Jack smiled and shook his head, “No, I’m waiting for my girlfriend, thanks for the offer though” but this woman was pushy when she reached under and felt his legs up to the zipper of his pants.

His hands grabbed her and looked directly in her eyes and said “Please, leave me alone” but an unexpected coincidence was something Jack didn’t see coming. The moment Angela entered the pub, she saw a woman kissing Jack at the lips. Gritting her teeth, she walked fast and pulled the woman away and slapped both Jack and the woman.

“Angela…. It’s not what it looks like”…….

~Back to the present hour~

Angela was sitting at the sofa in her office, crying her heart out thinking Jack wasn’t interested in her anymore, after the few nights that she gave her first to him, thinking “Jack and the others are just the same, they just sleep with women and the next day they look for another” thinking she was just his doormat, she took their picture frame and threw it at the wall.

~Jack’s PoV~

I didn’t think I’d hurt Angela, I love her so much that I will never look for anyone that could replace her. I just sat down outside of her office crying by myself, begging to god that I don’t even believe in to let her forgive me for that mistake.

Then comes the time that I fell asleep in front of her office….

~Angela’s PoV~

I was listening to him; expectedly he was still there after our quarrel…. He was crying…. No… it could be a mistake…. He was crying…. Should I go out there? Should I forgive him? NO! He cheated on me, he kissed that bitch in front of me, but why do I feel so…. guilty? Did I judge him wrong? Did I?

It was an hour long, I don’t hear him outside of my office, it’s time for me to go to sleep, try to let off some steam, maybe I could concentrate tomorrow.

The moment Angela opened her door, she saw a man sleeping, curled up like a child, leaning beside her door, trying to let off her anger, she ignored Jack and left.

It was 11:00 pm and she just finished her evening shower, thinking she was relaxed, she felt her heart beat faster with anxiety, fearing the worst, she quickly dressed up and ran back to her office, to her disappointment, he was gone, thinking he just woke up and went to bed, she returned shortly and saw him walking with his shoulders sagging.

As much as she wanted to extend her hand and apologize to him, she remembered that she was the first one to get angry; tears welled up on her eyes as she saw him walk depressingly slow while hearing him sniffle a bit

She returned to her room, but she can’t sleep, she felt that the whole world scorned her and that she was guilty of him, but what hurts her most was that he turned into a monster and slapped her because she was shouting at him that it hurts him too.

The hours seemed long when she finally fell asleep, thinking she should not worry about this quarrel and just go on with her life as a single woman, then starts the nightmares of him, the nightmares of losing him, it wasn’t painful from the start but it turned very painful when she saw him crucifying himself for her, running through hot coals for her and eventually attempting to kill himself just to satisfy her.

Waking up from her bizarre nightmare, she took a shower and went directly to work. The day went by as usual, checkups here and there, but something was missing, something very important.

Remembering the days when Jack goes in her office with iced coffee from the café that she likes visiting the most, making her day bright and making her feel special in his eyes, brings up tears on Angela’s eyes when she wonders why Jack was not in for the morning check-up.

Visiting Jack’s office, she noticed how vacant the office looked, how clean it was and how empty it seems when he wasn’t sitting in his favorite chair, reading or writing reports for his squad, Lena who was only walking along the halls stopped when she said to her “Hey Angie, Jack’s been away for a few days. A mission of sort” Angela spaced out when Lena patted her at the shoulder to catch her attention.

“Angie, have you noticed Jack few days ago? He’s been zoning out for a lot of times” her heart tensed up a little bit when Lena mentioned “I can’t help but  notice that Jack has been severely depressed the past few days, is something wrong with him? Maybe he talked to you about his problems” tears welling up in her eyes she replied “No…. there’s nothing wrong with him, maybe he just received a bad news” she then returned to her office.

The moment she returned to her office, the first thing she saw was the scattered pieces of glass behind her table, and along with the shards of glass is their first picture together, staring at it, she saw how honest Jack smiles, how innocent his eyes were. They were far from how they are when they had their quarrel, she removed the pieces of glass and removed the picture from the broken frame; she then laid the picture at her table and looked at it for the last time, the then went back to work.

It was afternoon and she was at the mess hall, having her coffee she heard a commotion between McCree and Reyes, overhearing the conversation they were arguing about the mission, “Commander Morrison was still in the field when we left him, Sir, we should go back there and look for him” the taller man slammed his fist at the table “McCree, We don’t even know if he survived, it’ll take days if we get back to ground zero, sorry but your rescue request is denied, he might even be dead”

“ _He might even be dead”_ those words stung the heart of Angela, the moment the words hit her; her world turned black and white…. “No…. He…. He’s dead because of me….” She was silently crying while holding tightly to her cup, she shouted “REYES! Where is this ground zero? We’re going to find him if it’s the last thing we’ll ever do” Reyes shook his head “Denied, Doc, as I said, we’re not even sure if he’s still alive” a hard right stunned the onlookers when Angela forcefully punched Reyes “How can you say that. He’s your best friend and you should be there looking for him” another punch and McCree pulled her away “Hey, Chill down doc” he saw how visibly angry Reyes was, he then waved off “Alright, we’re going to look for him” she sighed and ran back to her office.

A few moments when they saw Angela wearing a standard issue Overwatch unit BDU and boarded the transport, “You sure that’s a good idea doc?” he then handed her a pistol, “I’m sure Jack taught you how to shoot, let me refresh you, one aim at the head, breathe and squeeze, don’t pull” Angela nodded as McCree released her hand, they took off the moment the green light was given.

“Here’s the situation: three days ago, Morrison’s squad raided a terrorist facility in Marseille, his squad ran to a snag and was ambushed, the last time we were there, our squad was overpowered and Jack told us to evacuate immediately. He was shot at the leg and was forced to let us take off without him, there the radio silenced; here is the radio recording of Jack’s message”

“I am hit, and I don’t know if you can hear me right I might be dead by now I will not authorize a rescue mission for this and any who disobeys this order will be court marshaled, I know you’ll be listening to this so if you’re out there, remember, I was loyal from the first time we met…. I love you…. An…. *radio static* GOD! I’m hit!!! ARGHH!!! *radio silence*”

Angela was fighting her tears when McCree noticed her “Is anything wrong Ma’am?” she shook the feeling and replied “I’m fine, just stay focused on the mission” he then nodded and looked out of the window.

Marseille was a mess, it was war-torn and craters are present at each nook and cranny of the once beautiful city, a faint signal blinked at the heart beat monitor, it was shimmering white “There, he’s down there” the light blinked faster every time they went near the old _Jardin des vestiges_ ruins, they landed at a flat space and disembarked readily expecting resistance.

Reyes took out his two shotguns “McCree you stay at Doc’s side, the rest square the perimeter” the soldiers then ran in formation and investigated, a shout came across “Sir! There’s a cave here, heart beat monitor signals fifteen blue blips and a faint white circle” Reyes nodded and ran towards the soldiers “Reyes let me in there” his hand pulled Angela away, “McCree MAKE SURE, Doctor Ziegler doesn’t get out of your sights, this’ll get messy if she’s in there” McCree nodded and held Angela back.

“Alright men, clear the cave, look for the Commander, we have fifteen minutes to clear and extract, after each room move on to the next, simple breach and clear, Ready?” the soldiers loaded their weapons and followed Reyes’ lead “Clear!” he then entered and faint screams and gunshots drowned  the silence of the cave.

A radio called out for McCree, “Yes sir, I’ll bring in the news” his eyes were both relieved and sad when he said “the Commander’s okay, but….” He was gritting his teeth when Angela asked “But what?” he looked at her straight in the eye and said “He was severely beaten nearly to death, mostly torture that he endured, he had lots of broken bones and he’s breathing badly” assessing the situation, Angela was seen with tears dropping down her cheeks, “No” she gasped, “No… NO… NO!” her knees gave up and on holding her tears.

“Hey now, I didn’t even say he’s dead yet, he’s awake, but he’s very weak so we should rush down there” his hand extended and helped her on standing up. The cave was dimly lit with the sun’s light and the mechanical light, “The soldiers were looking at the room where blood trailed the floor” her walk turned into a full blown sprint the moment she saw Reyes holding Jack at his lap “Doc, lend me a hand here” she knelt in front of him, assessing the damage, “Oh my god Jack what did they do to you” Reyes noticed tears on her eyes, he then said “Is something wrong doc?” she nodded and said “Reyes, escort him to the transport I can’t fix him here, he needs a hospital” he then carefully carried Jack and went out of the cave.

The light was painful to the eyes of Angela but she endured it “C’mon Jack just a little longer, we’re nearly home” Angela saw his face twist in pain when she whispered “I’m sorry Jack…. I’m very sorry” she made sure nobody heard her when they arrived back at the base.

Jack was carried to a medical gurney, wheeling him straight down to the operating room, Angela then handpicked doctors who were training under her wing. The operation took the whole afternoon and was finished at six in the evening.

The recovery room was tense as Jack’s friends and Reyes waited for Angela to come out of the room. The time came and Angela went out, sighed in relief and smiled “He’s going to be okay, the enhancements in his body held him in place, he’s showing 95 percent recovery rate, but he needs to rest for a few days, so he will be staying for a while” Jack’s friends sighed in relief but she had all the relief in her eyes “Oh thank goodness” was all she had to say to herself.

~Recovery room~

Jack was awake, she smiled in relief that he was back but he was too silent. Normally he was all smiles and cheers after a mission but this time he was very silent.

“Ja...” he cuts her off “why did you come back for me?” she sat beside him and spoke gently “Jack…. I know we’re not at good terms but, you have to…” she stopped and noticed Jack scowling “I told you not to look for me but you…” he clenched is fist “you didn’t follow” Angela extended her hand to touch Jack’s cheek only to have her hand slapped away from him.

“Angela, please leave me alone” his stern voice shunned Angela “but Jack…. I need to examine your body” he pushed her away and triggered a sharp pain on his side  wincing in intense pain Angela approached him only to hear his pained shout “Leave. Me. ALONE“ she gasped and  silently turned her back on him and left the room.

Angela felt uneasy, she was constantly worrying about Jack, she admits to herself that she too had a part of that mistake she was walking with her head down low her shoulder leaned the wall as she slowly falls down to her knees, tears flowing down she admitted her faults for not trusting Jack when he said that it wasn’t his fault, it was her mistake for giving him a debilitating depression, and it was her fault that he doesn’t want her anymore, she was crying that all she had to whisper to herself was “I’m sorry Jack” over and over again.

Going back to that bar, where it all happened, Angela ordered a drink just to temporarily forget about her problems, thinking about it, she noticed that the bartender who fairly recognized her and told her to sit in front of the his bar, “Hey, you with that blonde dude a few weeks ago?” she sipped from her drink and nodded “Yes, I was, what do you want?” the bartender was cleaning his beer mugs when he said “Blonde dude told me he was about to propose to his woman and believe me that woman forced that kiss on him” he laid down the mug and leaned forward, “was insisting of bedding him, though that man frankly said he was waiting for you, he was holding a red box when he came here, though after the two of you had a fight, he hid it to his jacket he was….” Before the bartender even finished his sentence, Angela drank her liquor straight, paid and thanked the bartender “H-Hey your change!” she ran back to the recovery room and saw no one.

“Where is the commander?” she shouted and an attendant quickly reported “He went back to work”, she nodded and ran to his office where a fifteen people was standing in line along with McCree and Reyes, there he is, lecturing them, she stood beside McCree and asked “why is Jack here?” McCree kept a stern face and said “well it’s simple” McCree snorted “We’re going to lose our jobs” she listened to him “I gave you a simple order. ‘Don’t conduct a rescue mission’ but you disobeyed it” the soldiers held down their heads as Jack handed them their papers “this is not just a penalty for disobeying a direct order, rather this is your dismissal papers, I signed it all and you will be released tomorrow, except you McCree. I expect Reyes to take you to jail and YOU!” he saw Angela, “I want you to hand over your written report, I will hand over your dismissal papers later. That is all” he then slammed his door in front of them.

The soldiers were all shaken in fear for their jobs when Angela said “This is unacceptable, you people hold on I will talk to him” Reyes then held her back “No need Doc, he’s like that for a reason. When he does that there’s no turning back so you better fix your stuff, we are all done” she elbowed Reyes and quickly entered his office.

“What are you doing here Doctor Ziegler?” he was writing on his journal, “Jack is this because of us and what happened before?” he stopped writing, his hand was shaking furiously looking at it, the pen he’s holding might break. He breathes deep and said “No, this has nothing to do with us, if that’s all you have to ask, you may take your dismissal paper here and leave my office, you’re nauseating me” looking at him pained her, but looking how broken he is broke her the most, she slammed her hand on his desk “Jack I know you took our fight personally” they both locked eyes “Please, I didn’t know, I judged too hastily, please you don’t need to take this on them, if you want I will leave in exchange for them” he grinned in anger “exchange eh, that’s a great idea” he nodded, “sign your papers here and leave now then tell the men outside that they can throw their dismissal papers” she nodded, with shaky hands, she signed the confirmation of her dismissal.

“Very good, tell the men they’re free to stay, and for you…” he sighed “You may leave” tears welling in her eyes, she looked at Jack one last time and said “Jack…. I loved you, please believe me” she opened the door and left.

“So, did it go well?” McCree looked at her, noticing the paper she’s holding, he asked “So it was a no?” Angela smiled and looked at McCree “Jesse, guys, you all can keep your jobs…” the soldiers were rejoicing but McCree was still unsettled when he grabbed the paper and read “What?” he raised his voice “You’re exchanging your job for us?” Angela nodded and said “If it weren’t for that fight this will not happen, so please…” she smiled one last time “Please don’t be a suicidal idiot because I will not be there to watch over you guys” she walked slowly while crying when she heard a commotion.

McCree was thrown out of Jack’s office, Jack stood in front of his office, “What is wrong with you Agent McCree?” he stood up and spat at Jack’s boot “this is the thanks you’ll give us? After we saved you, after everything? After Doc fixed you up, you’re sending her away? For us, eh FUCK YOU THEN” he lunged at Jack only to get himself strangled and driven to the wall

“You do not talk to your commander like that, be thankful for your fucking job and don’t question me” McCree was being choked to his death when Angela shouted “Jack please stop this.”

Jack released his iron grip on McCree’s neck and looked Angela at the eye, “what are you still doing here?” she then walked in front of him and said “I am still here because I care about you. Because I love you, and because I am wrong on doubting” she took his hand, “I just learned about it, please don’t do this, please….” She raised his hand and leaned her cheek on his palm “please…” his breathing became tensed “you of all people should know that I don’t need another woman, but you…” he sighed “But you judged too quickly”

“I know and I’m sorry” she then kissed his hand, “give me that paper” his other hand extended pointing at the paper she’s holding, “I over reacted, and I’m very sorry” she handed him the paper “you can stay, I need my Angel with me” he crumpled it and there he flashed a simple smile “Yes, you need me and I need you” her cheek leaning on his palm turned into an embrace when Jack held her closer to him, “I’m sorry Angela, for hitting you, I… I didn’t mean to do it” he kissed her forehead and went back to embracing her.

Tightening their embrace, Angela asked Jack, “Are you going to leave me again?” Jack went silent, looked at her straight in her sad blue eyes and said “Never” they both smiled and shared a passionate kiss that seemed forever to wait.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy this work? give it Kudos, Want to be updated? please subscribe, Questions? Suggestions? I'd love to read/hear them  
> Please enjoy reading my piece of Imagination


End file.
